


[ART] I am Iron Man!

by Selofain



Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 09:55:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12815025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selofain/pseuds/Selofain
Summary: Art for The Might Avenger Adventure Camp!





	[ART] I am Iron Man!

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Mighty Avenger Adventure Camp](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12776148) by [imafriendlydalek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/imafriendlydalek/pseuds/imafriendlydalek), [orbingarrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orbingarrow/pseuds/orbingarrow). 



> I started working on this in October, which is why I ended up going with a dark, candle-lit scene. I love Halloween aesthetics too much, I guess.
> 
> Dramatic lighting is hard work. But it was fun and I learned a lot, which is good.
> 
> Definitely check out the story if you haven't. (Why wouldn't you?!)


End file.
